


Relief

by kitty_fic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Bottom Merlin, Boys In Love, Businessmen, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Ex Sex, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Magic, Office Sex, POV Arthur, Post-Break Up, Smut, Tenderness, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: There’s only one company left in Arthur's way as he builds Albion Entertainment’s Magitech Empire — but behind Emrys Incorporated sits a figure that is key to Arthur's painful past as well as a hope for his future.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elveatas (Ricecake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810718) by [Elveatas (Ricecake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake/pseuds/Elveatas). 



> Dear Elv, I had such a difficult time choosing one of your fics to remix and I fell in love with several of them along the way! Your works are all wonderful and absolutely inspired me! Ultimately I've been obsessed with this fic since the first moment I read it and while I didn't think I could do it justice, my wise beta convinced me to try! I really hope you enjoy what I've done with it! ♥
> 
> A million thanks to the amazing j for her wisdom as a beta and unending patience as a cheerleader!

**The "Regrets" Remix**

  


Arthur has worked years for this — the final merger that will be the crown jewel in Albion Entertainment’s Magitech Empire.

He’s purposefully saved Emrys Incorporated as the last on a long list of company takeovers. It’s a small company, but a giant in the magic and technology industries.

Unable to face Merlin until now, he’s left this meeting for longer than intended. Morgana’s insistence that his reluctance only makes him a _coward_ still echoes in Arthur’s mind, and it pains him to realize she’s not wrong.

In some ways he has to admit that he’s looked forward to this moment — happy to see Merlin again — yet he’s regretful as he stands before him under the current circumstances.

Looking through the floor-to-ceiling glass windows of the office, Arthur catches the first glimpse of Merlin in person after so long as he leans back in his large, leather chair to watch Arthur approach. 

Arthur meets his gaze as he pulls the glass door open. Merlin looks relaxed — completely unconcerned that their legal teams are currently in the boardroom directly below them finalizing the papers for the company buyout.

“Arthur,” Merlin says, nodding in acknowledgement as Arthur comes to stand in front of his mahogany desk. “I’m surprised you decided to handle this personally. From what I understand, that’s not how you usually do things.”

“I thought this required a more personal touch.” 

“Naturally,” Merlin says pleasantly, as though the fate of his company isn’t in jeopardy. “I suppose I should be honoured that you found the time in your busy schedule to come and see me. So many companies to acquire, so little time.”

“I’m not here to fight,” Arthur tries.

“No,” Merlin grants. “You’re here to buy my company.”

“It’s already done. We both know that Emrys Inc. is no match for Albion.”

“And what? Do you expect me to beg?”

“Come work for me,” Arthur says, trying and failing to keep the longing out of his voice. “You don’t have the shares to stop this from happening. If you come to Albion I’ll make you VP over the Magic Arts Multimedia Department.”

“Funny,” Merlin snorts as he rises from his chair and moves around to lean against the front of the desk. “I could have sworn we’ve tried that before.” 

“It’s different now.” Arthur swallows, remembering the circumstances and the regret all too vividly. “My father is gone.”

Merlin tilts his head slightly, eyes boring into Arthur’s. 

“Come back to Albion,” he implores. “I need you, Merlin.” He hates the emotion so obvious in his voice, but finds himself unable to control it. “I promise things will be better now that I’m CEO.”

A long moment passes between them before Merlin finally nods and breaks eye contact. 

Relieved, Arthur releases the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

Suddenly, Merlin’s there, warm in Arthur’s arms. His demeanor changes just as abruptly. He’s no longer the powerful rival business man sitting behind the desk — instead he’s once again Arthur’s lover. 

Merlin slides closer, leaning into him as Arthur’s hands grip Merlin’s hips and Merlin closes the remaining distance to brush their lips together first like a feather’s touch and then more insistently. 

Arthur responds immediately, catching Merlin’s lower lip between his. His hands come up to the nape of his neck, fingers sliding into the soft strands of hair as their kiss grows deeper.

Deft fingers scramble towards Arthur’s trousers and with practiced motion manages to undo them.

“Merlin! Wait—” Arthur chokes out, breaking their kiss and reaching down to still Merlin’s hand.

“You said you needed me. I’m offering myself to you.”

“Not like _that_ ,” Arthur hisses, attempting to push Merlin’s fingers away again as he nods his head at the wall of windows behind him.

“No one will see,” Merlin says. Arthur watches his eyes glow gold as Merlin waves a hand towards the glass. “Look for yourself.”

Arthur glances behind him. The once clear windows have clouded over, obscuring the view and offering more than enough privacy.

He pushes Arthur’s trousers down, grasping Arthur’s length to slowly coax it to hardness.

“Merlin,” Arthur tries again — a feeble protest he doesn’t really feel. He’s hard with want as Merlin’s fingers wrap around his length.

With another whispered spell, Merlin’s hand is on him again, this time slick and wet as he strokes Arthur’s cock from base to tip.

Arthur groans when Merlin releases him, but he’s quickly distracted when Merlin spins around, reaches for his own fly, and quickly works it open. He allows his trousers to fall to his knees as he braces his elbows on the desk.

“Like this,” Merlin says, looking back at Arthur through his long lashes, and Arthur can’t stop himself from moving closer, hands gripping the globes of Merlin’s arse, and fingers already trailing between Merlin’s cheeks to glide over his tightly puckered hole.

“It’s been awhile, so you’ll have to loosen me first. I’ve not had anyone inside me since you.”

Arthur’s startled but pleased that Merlin’s waited for him all this time. While it’s the same for him, It’s still more than Arthur dared hope for.

Arthur sees the golden glow of Merlin’s eyes once more and he feels more of the surprisingly warm lubrication surround his fingers. Slowly, he presses inside Merlin’s body.

Shoving Merlin’s shirt up, Arthur leans down to kiss his spine and feels Merlin arch his back into the soft touch. Arthur adds another finger, pulling a whimper from Merlin’s open, panting mouth as he reverently works him open.

“Ready?” Arthur whispers against Merlin’s skin.

“Yes,” Merlin vows, his voice low. 

When Merlin widens his stance, Arthur slides between his spread legs, enjoying the way his arse grinds back towards him.

Arthur shifts his hips forward, cock sliding easily between Merlin’s cheeks until he’s prodding softly at his slick hole.

Merlin presses back and Arthur moves forward. Merlin opens for him beautifully, as if they’d never been apart, and Arthur sinks into his willing body in one long, gentle push. 

“Fuck,” Arthur gasps for breath as the tight heat surrounds him. He’s trembling, but he feels more complete than he has in a long time. 

He waits a moment to allow Merlin’s body time to adjust to the stretch, but Merlin wriggles his hips, growing impatient.

“Move,” Merlin mewls, hot breath panting against the shiny surface of the desk. And Arthur does. He pulls out a little, then sinks into him again. He does it again and again, pulling back farther and thrusting forward harder with each advance of his hips.

Reaching around to grasp Merlin’s prick, Arthur finds it unflagging and dripping with desire. The wetness spreads easily from his tip down to his shaft with each stroke of Arthur’s hand.

With a particularly well placed shift of Arthur’s hips, Merlin whimpers long and low. 

Arthur leans forward, braces his other hand on the desk to support his weight, and moves in a steady rhythm, sliding against Merlin’s prostate with each shallow thrust

Concentrating on Merlin’s pleasure, Arthur lets his hips do the work and he glances over the papers on the desk — a welcome distraction — as he focuses on _not_ coming. At first he’s unsure exactly what he’s looking at, but the picture soon becomes clear: the documents he’s staring at offer obvious and blatant proof that Merlin owned more shares than Arthur was aware. Hidden under multiple shell companies, Merlin had retained more than enough shares of Emrys Inc. to stop Arthur’s buyout — yet, he chose to sell willingly.

Pulling himself back from the distraction, Arthur closes his eyes tight, overcome with emotion as he plunges into Merlin’s body, his hips slamming against Merlin’s.

“You chose to sell.” Arthur says, not bothering to phrase it as a question. 

“Nghh,” Merlin replies as Arthur aims a perfectly timed thrust of his hips.

He tightens his grip around Merlin’s stiff, heavy cock again, and jerks his fist just a few times along its length as Merlin gasps for breath. Puffs of air paint the glossy finish of the desk as he shudders in pleasure. His orgasm bursts out of him, covering Arthur’s fist and splashing against the side of the desk.

The clench of Merlin’s arse still convulsing around his cock makes Arthur curse. His sticky fist notwithstanding, he grips Merlin’s hips with both hands and buries himself deep as he comes inside Merlin’s body. 

He collapses on top of him, draping himself over Merlin’s pliant body until his own breathing has returned to normal.

“You never lost controlling interest of your company,” Arthur insists.

“It’s true,” Merlin pants, his breath ragged.

“Why?” Arthur finally asks.

“We’re really doing this now?” Merlin asks, looking over his shoulder. 

“Yes,” Arthur mumbles against his shoulder, and waits for an explanation. He’s a patient man after all.

“It was my decision,” Merlin finally says.

His face is flushed — his pale skin pinked with exertion, and Arthur thinks he’s never looked more beautiful. 

“I did what I felt was best for my company — what was best for me.”

“I missed you too. Never leave me again,” Arthur begs, arms tightening around Merlin’s slim body, meeting his beloved blue eyes with his own.

“Never,” Merlin promises.

“I’ll make things right. Things will be different now.” Arthur swears. “Albion will be ours — together.” 

He pulls Merlin closer, arms wrapping possessively around his waist. Relief to hold him again beats out all other emotions.

“If you trust me?” Arthur asks.

“I always have,” Merlin replies, tightening the embrace.


End file.
